From The Well of Mimir
by ducky-sama
Summary: WA3 The Knowledge of Hyades, Secrets of the Forgotten, Lore of the Gods. Part 3: The Demon Wars: The Forgotten Memories
1. The Creation of Filgaia

Disclaimer: This one does not own the characters nor story plot of Wild Arms 3. I do however own the game and believe that gives me the right to think up fanciful things for them to deal with.

A/N: Well, here comes another Wild Arms 3 fic from the ducky. This one however, is a bit more subdued than Chapapanga's rant. I know, that much of Wild Arms folklore comes from Norse mythology, but, I'll solve that problem later on in the story. Please enjoy!

* * *

_**From The Well of Mimir**_

**The Origin of Filgaia**

i.

In the beginning, there was only Chaos; and Chaos ruled supreme over all Nothingness, (for in the beginning there wasn't even the light of stars, only a vast void.)

After many millennia, it came to pass that Chaos became lonely, and from His heart He created Raftina, the Goddess of Love, the second ruler over Nothingness. And He crafted her beautifully, with hair more radiant than sunshine, and eyes deeper and brighter than the bluest of oceans. When Chaos looked upon Her loveliness, He fell in love with Her and She, knowing only Chaos, loved him as well.

And from their first union was born Celesdue and Stare Roe, Gods of Darkness and Light. Opposites in all. Where one was beautiful, the other was hideous, where Stare Roe was glaring and obtrusive, Celesdue was calm and withdrawn.

And Chaos said unto His first children "Over all that You see, We rule. Without Us, even Nothing would cease to exist." And They saw their Domain of Nothing and laughed into the emptiness.

ii.

As the Gods continued in their state of Nothing, two more Children from Chaos and Love were formed. Moor Gault, the God of Fire, when passions were high, and Grudiev, Goddess of Earth, when Chaos was steady. And when Chaos had seen all of His children He said unto them, "Come. Let Us make a world unto where we may live in contentment. And with the help of Moor Gault and Grudiev, they created the first Filgaia, a rocky barren world filled with death and sparse vegetation.

When Chaos looked upon this first world He became displeased and cast the first world aside, deeming it incomplete.

And He lay with Love again and begot two more children, Schturdark, the Goddess of Water, and Fengalon, God of Winds.

And Chaos, seeing now that all His children balanced one another He rose and said once again, "Let Us now create a world unto Us. Where We may stay in contentment." So Chaos gathered all his children and created the second Filgaia, a beautiful world filled with oceans, vegetation and calm winds.

At the completion of this second Filgaia, Order formed out of the remaining nothingness, becoming a non-being to combat chaos. For if left alone, this second Filgaia would have soon been destroyed by the Chaos that had created it.

And as he looked upon the world Chaos spoke unto the others saying "This is the new world which We have created and We will reside over." And so the Gods and Goddesses descended upon the second Filgaia and took pleasure from it.

iii.

The Gods continued in their leisure, wanting for nothing, the planet slowly being used up.

And when noticed, the Gods feared it, wishing to keep their new world. So Fengalon said unto the others, "Let Us create creatures unto this world to care for it so that it may not perish." The idea was well received amongst the Others, a solution to their fears. However, beings created by Them could not live as They in nothingness, they needed to move forward, so Chaos plucked from his left eye Dan Dairam, God of Time.

And Dan Dairam stretched forth his hand, and commanded time to move forward, causing life to begin.

And the Gods created first the animals of the land, then the sea, then the air. After these were completed, They began on their greatest creation, and taking the dirt from the ground, They created the first Elws; instilling within them the knowledge of the world and its care.

The Elws took care of the planet and the Gods were delighted at their success, falling into passivity, spending their days in a haze. Chaos saw the other Gods and was displeased at their leisure, and out of this displeasure He created man and woman, the first humans of Filgaia, creatures of conflict within themselves; and at their completion He was pleased at the dissonance created by the humans. When the other Gods saw this new creation of Chaos, They were angered, but in fear of Chaos's great power They remained silent. Time passed and the Gods soon grew fond of these creations of Chaos and all displeasure was forgotten.

_-"The Origin of Filgaia" Mimir's Well Archive # 126-A

* * *

A/N So how'd you like it? Did you hate it? Could it be improved upon? If so, tell me! I'm working on the second part as we speak. I'll probably come back later and work on it...because well...I'm not entirely pleased with it. but anyway, hope you enjoyed it._

P.S. I know it's short, but the second one will be longer. I promise

P.P.S. Remember to review! because this ducky likes those sort of things and they keep her going.


	2. The Birth of Desire

Disclaimer: This one does not own the characters nor story plot of Wild Arms 3. I do however own the game and believe that gives me the right to think up fanciful things for them to deal with.

* * *

_**From The Well of Mimir**_

**Love's Tragedy: The Birth of Desire**

iv.

In those days, Dan Dairam was not as He is now. His appearance was not that of a feline, but in that of a beautiful man, with hair of onyx that put the blackness of night to shame, and eyes the color of molten gold, a sight for any being to behold.

And it came to pass that Raftina grew fond of Dairam, feeling an emotion that she had not felt for her husband since the birth of her children. Dan Dairam also felt the same for Raftina. So one night they met each other underneath the cover of night and she said unto him, "Embrace me. Embrace me the way my husband does not and make me feel real." And he embraced her and her him and for the first time Raftina knew Love and Dan Dairam saw Time stop.

Many nights they met like this in their hollow, each taking a separate path to reach their meeting place. (These paths, after the Demon Wars, would later become known as the Nidhogg Passes.) From their continual union was formed Zephyr, God of hope, for when they met it was easier to dream of a future where they were not bound to Chaos as they were.

-.-.-.-

After many nights of watching his wife disappear, Chaos became curious as to where she went. However, no matter how hard He searched, He could not find her, for Celesdue hid her mother and lover well, making them the same blackness which adorned the night sky. He grew angry, sensing disobedience and betrayal from His children. In His anger, He ascended to the tallest peak and prepared to destroy its summit, so that none would be taller than himself. His worked progressed slowly, for the peak was tenacious and had enjoyed its lofty heights, staring down upon even the Gods who created it.

Three days passed, and at the sinking of the third sun, He had finally succeeded, His bloodied hands the only remnants of the battle between Him and the mountain. He smiled ruefully, content temporarily from such a feat accomplished. His blood dripped upon the crater left by his work, and as his black blood hit the dry earth, a being sprung up from the ground. Its body was deformed, small in stature and as black as the blood that dripped from Chaos.

The Creature grinned and bowed low. "You seem troubled Father, maybe I can assist you." He straightened and spread his hands, a wide ark of pink light erupting from his fingertips, bathing Chaos in the glow. Immediately, as if a fog had been lifted from his vision, He saw his wife and her lover in the fields below. His rage resurfaced, consuming Him, until all he could feel was desire and jealousy for his wife and lover. He swooped down upon the two, Raftina screaming in astonishment. "This is what you do when I am away! Filthy Harlot you shall pay for the crimes that you have committed against Chaos! Never again will your love bloom for I will crush the roots and kill this flower of deceit!"

And Chaos waved his hand, Dan Dairam clutching his stomach in pain, a transformation beginning. In place of hands, there appeared paws. In place of hair, fur the color of ebony, and his clear golden eyes became hazed and cool. Chaos had transformed Dan Dairam into a creature with the body of a human, but the features of a cat.

"This is your lover. The one whom you spurned my affections for…the lover who now has no memories of you…or the bond you once shared. All he knows-is time." Speaking this, He grabbed her arm and hid her away, forcing himself upon her, her spirit breaking. From that night was formed Desire, made by Chaos's want for what he could not have- the love of his wife.

_-"The Origin of Filgaia" Mimir's Well Archive # 126-B

* * *

_

A/N: There's part 2…ya know o.O I noticed some…majorish mistakes in the last one (nothing grammar wise cuz only God could help my grammar, but spelling stuff.) Anyway, I re-uploaded it and added this chapter. I think nobody likes Greek myths because not many peoples are reading it. But that's ok, I like it…sorta. Can anybody guess what the little black thing was formed from Chaos's blood? I'll give you a cookie if you get it right! And I'll give you brownie points if you can guess the mountain I was referring to. grin good luck!

Anyway, for those of you who ­are reading the story, the next chapter will most likely either deal with the demon war or the start of it. Chaos is not a nice deity after all. This one might come slower because…well…senior year has started and I have things I must do.

Anyway, much loves, this is lady ducky asking for help and reviews.

Signing out.

click


	3. The Demon Wars

Disclaimer: This one does not own the characters nor story plot of Wild Arms 3. I do however own the game and believe that gives me the right to think up fanciful things for them to deal with.

_**From the Well of Mimir**_

**The Demon Wars**

v.

After the discovery of Love's betrayal, there was great discord among the beings of the Second Filgaia. The lesser Gods were wary of Chaos; They feared the power he wielded, unsure if Order in its infancy would be able to combat the destructive forces of their father. They began to speak of Him in hushed voices, fearful of what "Father Chaos" would do if Their words angered him as Love's actions had. Love, was still traumatized, unable to do more than the simplest tasks. She was under constant supervision, treated as a child, one who would walk daily with tear trails fresh upon her cheeks.

The humans sensed their Gods' discord, becoming restless with rumors of Their fallibility twisting about their mortal ears. Whispers of uprisings and overthrows spread like wildfire among the masses across the land. The more avaricious of the humans began to organize the others, hoping that in defeating the Gods, they would gain Their power and rule over the planet.

The news of this treachery reached Chaos. He became infuriated, vowing to halt their sedition with an iron fist. So, He stole away to the First Filgaia, the barren planet, and there, He began constructing a new race. Creatures forged of fire, steel and bone, fed on destruction and bloodshed. Upon their completion, Chaos spoke to them saying "My children, listen well. You are unlike your brethren. Where they bring life, you shall deliver death. Where they heal, you shall poison. And where they sanctify, you shall desecrate. You, my Children, shall be known as Demons. You shall be set upon the land and annihilate every living thing in your path. And when you are finished, we shall shape the world into one of our making, into one of _our_ image, one that shall belong to Chaos and Chaos alone!"

-.-.-.-

The attack came swiftly, under the cloak of night. The demons swarmed the lands like a vicious plague, destroying everything within their path. The humans and the Elws were slow to mount a counterattack and many were slaughtered within the first few hours. The people of Second Filgaia were ill-prepared for the onslaught, knowing only peace. They were not suited for the cruelties and violence required in war.

But they soon learned.

vii.

The war continued on for ages, an endless hell that never seemed to stop, a constant upheaval and victory for the forces of chaos. The Gods' forces were dwindling and everything left within them would be spent in the next battle. They had met in the Place of Betrayal to form a final assault, their voices raised in fear as every plan was discarded quicker than the next, the flaws within them too great.

"We cannot win against what created Us!"

"Any thing we do, Chaos will counter! To Him, We are as children playing with father's tools!"

They continued to cry out in despair until a voice rose above the discord. "There is a way." The Others looked towards the voice, towards their mother, who for the first time in many years, radiated with hope that was once thought forgotten. The Gods leaned in closer, talking far into the night, perfecting the idea, until the first rays of morning light began to peak over the horizon. The Gods-- were ready.

-.-.-.-

The sun rose overhead as the humans and Elws faced against the seemingly endless armies of Demons. Chaos surveyed all that was there and His voice rose above the cacophony of the others in a mocking sneer. "So this will be your final stand will it? You are no threat to Us, even your _Gods _realize this, that is why they have left you to die." The humans looked to find that the Gods were indeed gone. "This will be the end of your pathetic races. And then this world shall belong only to Chaos!"

"Husband?" called a voice towards Chaos, soft as freshly fallen snow. He turned to see Love, standing a distance from him as if nothing had transpired and the fields had not been stained red by the blood of their creations. In the moment He saw her, He forgot everything; the war, the betrayal; all He knew was She. Chaos stumbled towards to his beloved and embraced her, entrapping Love within his arms. Love neither returned nor rejected his embrace, merely bringing her arms to rest between them. "Husband…it is time."

And in that moment Chaos felt a cold, burning pain within his chest. He pushed Raftina back, clutching where his heart would have been. "Witch! What have you done?!" Within her hands she held a shapeless black mass, the very thing that she had pulled from Chaos' body quivering as if alive and repulsed by its current holder. At Chaos' words she merely looked towards him with sorrowful eyes and pushed the mass within herself, choking as if some great weight had been placed upon her chest and convulsing from the power forced within her. Horrified He watched as the other Gods come as if from nowhere to surround him and push themselves upon Him. From Him they pulled more of the black sludge and pushed more into their selves transforming, changing from their original beings into something more powerful, more ethereal than before.

Finally, there was nothing left. A shade who was once the powerful Chaos kneeled weakened before the monster-gods who had destroyed him.

"What shall we do with him?" asked one God to another.

"We cannot kill him. That would prove our own unmaking."

Love stepped forward, little changed aside from the two white wings adorning her back. "We shall bind him and then bury him under the sea where he cannot be reached." So, taking their bound father, they tossed him into the sea and, in his rage, the shade once known as Chaos filled the seas with salt, destroying all life within its waters.

The Gods now turned to Order, fear and suspicion within their features, His very presence a foreboding sign of what could come should he be left unchecked. For what was Order but the counterpart of Chaos; would he be subject to the same madness, the same arrogance that their creator once suffered? And in their desperation forced him into sleep and clawed at him, fragmenting him and tossing him into the air to rest as stars in the cool moonlight, his head, resting as a large orb in the night sky to watch over Chaos.

The Gods looked from one to another, pleased with their accomplishment, and with their Creator gone, the Demons were finally overcome. Pushed back, they fled into the dark crevices and deep waters of the sea where they waited unopposed for those foolish enough to chase after them, leaving the humans and Elws to survey what was left of their land.

A bloodstained, barren landscape was all that remained of their once beautiful Filgaia, a tribute to the anger and power of the gods and the creatures that were formed.

And from this the people of the Second Filgaia became terrified. They had watched as they first stripped Chaos and then destroyed Order, wondering how they would treat their creations now that there was no one to restrain the power of their Gods.

And so the humans and Elws turned upon their creators, and the Gods, in their weakened state, were pushed back. They could not bring themselves to kill their creations in such a cavalier way as Chaos would have at this uprising, and yet they could not allow themselves to be destroyed by their creations, for with the expulsion of power from their defeat; Chaos would regain his true form and once again be allowed to consume the lands.

So with their last ounce of remaining strength, the Gods clouded the humans and the Elws minds with a fog, and made them forget all that ever was.

And that was the first time Filgaia forgot.

"_The Origin of Filgaia" Mimir's Well Archive # 126-C_

_End Transcript_

authors notes: I've been a baaad monkey. u.u here's the last installment of greek filgaia for you. enjoy!

reviews get cuddled.


End file.
